


What What in the Observation Deck

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bluestreak Wishes he was Oblivious, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swerve is Oblivious, overt flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Whirl would like to go to the observation deck.





	What What in the Observation Deck

It was his day off, so of course Swerve wanted to spend time with his sparkmate. And there weren't actually many places to go and socialize in the ship, so of course they ended up in the very bar Swerve had a day off from. (He couldn't go to “Visages”, how would that look?)

“Glass of engex, Blue.” Swerve grinned at his sole employee.

Bluestreak nodded at Swerve with all the joy experienced by someone who thought they would have a day without their boss only to find themselves face-to-face with that boss and with that boss now expecting them at their customer-service best. Wordlessly, he turned his head to Whirl.

Whirl kept his optic trained on Swerve. “Seduction on the Rocks.”

Swerve smiled and kicked his pedes happily as he sat in the bar stool. A date! With Whirl! It was everything he wanted and nothing like how he imagined! He imagined far more half-the-ship-exploding and screaming-orphaned-nuns. Instead, he had been greeted by his dream helicopter holding a box of sweets and a card that said, “Frag me in the observation deck. Please.” It was just his sense of humor! He had a laugh before he suggested they go to the bar and enjoy a fun evening.

A single optic blinked and Whirl said, “Then the observation deck?”

He hadn't known that Whirl was interested in star gazing but he was more than happy to indulge. “Of course!”

Swerve nervously stuck his hand out to try and grasp Whirl's claw before being interrupted by Bluestreak nearly slamming their drinks down in front of them. “Lemme know if you need anything else,” Bluestreak mumbled as he walked to the opposite end of the bar.

“I'm going to have to talk about this in his performance review.” Swerve looked at his engex. “Still, he poured a perfect glass; it has the right amount of head.”

“That makes one of us.” Whirl downed his drink in a single slurp of his straw. “We could make it two, though. Not three, that would be difficult.”

Swerve laughed at his joke- what else could it be? “Well, with how you downed that drink, you might be selling yourself short.”

A playful(?) energy tingled at the edges of Whirl's EM field. “That right?”

“Well, I like to savor my drink, no point in drinking engex if you don't get to taste it.” Swerve took a sip.

Whirl made a thoughtful noise then tilted his helm up. “Barkeep!” Once he got Bluestreak's attention, Whirl turned back to looking at Swerve. “Get me a Dirty Red-Helmed Slag!”

Bluestreak may have made a face, but it was hard for Swerve to notice these details over how happy he was simply to be able to relax with his favorite mech. Swerve again reached out to grasp Whirl's claw. That playful energy (or maybe it was something else?) Swerve had felt in Whirl's field earlier, sent a jolt through his system as he got a grip on Whirl's claw making his faceplates heat up. Swerve smiled brightly, he was excited to be there too!

“I'll be honest, I haven't actually been on a date in... a while. Like a before-the-war while.” Swerve laughed nervously. “I don't remember what bots even do on dates. Hand holding and drinking seem like good starts though, right?”

The rotors in Whirl's arms spun slowly. “I can think of something that would make for a good ending.”

With how Whirl's voice dropped in tone, there was no mistaking his clear allusion to more...illicit activities. Swerve only smiled and chuckled as he anxiously rubbed circles with his thumb in the condensation which had built up on his glass of engex. It was all a joke, right? Whirl wasn't actually interested in him like that. No one was!

It was a bit cruel of his own partner to tease him this way.

“Your drink.” Bluestreak placed the cocktail down with a thud muffled by the napkin underneath the glass.

“I want a Multiple Overload,” said Whirl.

Swerve felt his face plates heat up, “E-excuse me?”

A playful glint in Whirl's optic. “I'm ordering my next drink. Oh, and a Screaming Multiple Overload for my date.”

Swerve laughed, “Right, drinks.” What did he think it was?

Bluestreak glared at Whirl then turned to start mixing the drinks.

Another slurp and Whirl's cocktail was gone. Did he always consume everything so quickly?

“You should really pace yourself with the drinks, they're meant to be enjoyed over time.”

“Oh?” Whirl purred, “I should be enjoying my Dirty Red-Helmed Slag slowly? Savoring the flavors?”

There was something being implied here. Something that was going over Swerve's head. “Well, uh, yeah? It has a lot of complex flavors and you need to sip it slowly to get the full experience. I'm sure downing it quickly is good too, but you're missing all the subtle notes of magnesium.”

Whirl's claw had moved to Swerve's thigh, still holding on to his small hand. “I guess I am in a bit of a rush to get to the Multiple Overload.”

His face plates were heating up again. Swerve scratched at his cheek to try and mask the darkening color of his cheeks. “Y-yeah. That's a good one too. It's sweet and gets you feeling overcharged quickly leaving you with a heady buzz.”

“Like to leave you with a heady buzz.”

Bluestreak set the drinks down before Swerve could respond.

“Barkeep, I'd like a-” Whirl was cut off by Bluestreak. Rude.

“Boss, can I speak to you for a moment? It'll be quick,” Bluestreak seemed to be glaring at him. Very rude, terrible customer service.

Swerve looked to Whirl and said, “I guess I'll be right back?” He hopped off the stool and followed Bluestreak to a less occupied corner of the bar.

Bluestreak pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, boss, you mind taking your horny sparkmate somewhere else? He's making some of the guests uncomfortable. By 'some' I mean 'all' since everyone in the bar can feel his EM field- I think the whole ship can feel his EM field. But mostly I mean me. He's making ME uncomfortable.”

Frowning, Swerve said, “It's rude to shoo guests like that, you know better!” Swerve sighed, “But Whirl doesn't seem to be having a good time here so I probably should take him somewhere else.”

“Yeah, try your habsuite. I think he'd enjoy that one.” Bluestreak seemed annoyed.

Swerve walked back to Whirl, pouting slightly. Whirl had finished his drink by then, not surprising given how quickly he was pounding them down. This date wasn't going well, probably. Whirl seemed frustrated by something and now they were kicked out of the very establishment that Swerve owned! But Swerve really hadn't been on many dates before so maybe this was standard. “Hey, Whirl, why don't we head out once I finish this drink.”

“We going to the observation deck?” Whirl asked.

Oh right! Whirl had been interested in going there all day. There was probably time to fix this date! “Yeah! We'll go to the observation deck!”

There was a quick intense flare of that playful (no, it was definitely something else...) energy from Whirl. “Great! Lemme help you with that then!” Whirl grabbed the cocktail he had ordered for Swerve and downed it just as Swerve finished his last sip of engex.

Whirl stood up and almost dragged Swerve out of his seat. “Let's go!”

Swerve smiled at his partner's enthusiasm. How had he never known about Whirl's passion for stargazing?

As they walked (well, Whirl walked while Swerve did a half-jog to keep up) Swerve chuckled. “You know, Bluestreak asked us to leave because your EM field was making people uncomfortable.”

“That so?” Whirl didn't seem to really be listening.

“He asked me to 'take my horny sparkmate somewhere else,' said I should take you to my room,” Swerve smiled at the floor as he spoke.

“How casual,” Whirl said dismissively.

Swerve gave a hollow laugh. “Right, why would anyone be interested in that sort of thing with me? Ha ha... Not even my own sparkmate would want- Oof!”

Whirl had stopped abruptly causing Swerve to walk right into him. Whirl turned to look at him. “Wait. You thought I was joking? Of course I'm interested in that 'sort of thing' with you! I gave you a card and everything! Why did you think I wanted to go to the observation deck?”

Swerve was at a loss. Whirl...hadn't been joking? That playful energy really was...? “I, uh, I thought you were into stargazing...” Swerve mumbled.

“Stargazing? Well, I **am** hoping you'll have me seeing stars,” Whirl said suggestively.

“Ah...” Swerve was still in disbelief. He shouldn't have been. Of course his very own sparkmate wouldn't be repulsed by him even though everyone else was. But... Really? Whirl? WHIRL? With him? It seemed too good to be true.

“Look,” Whirl said more calmly, “If you don't want to, that's fine. But the offer is very much on the table. Like I'd like to be. On the table.”

“No!” Swerve squeaked out. “I want to! I just didn't think a mech like you would want... I mean, I'm short and loud and talk too much-”

“Oh, are you? I hadn't noticed. Deal's off.” Whirl said sarcastically.

“Heh,” Swerve bit his bottom lip. “It's just! I'm surprised okay! But yea! I'd like to spike you! And it can be in the observation deck.”

“Great!” Whirl lifted Swerve into his arms and made a dash to the observation deck. Startled by the sudden action, Swerve could only clutch at Whirl's shoulders and hold on for the ride.

Once there, Whirl shouted at the few bots in the room, “Listen up! We're going to have some special frag time in here! So those who don't wanna watch better get out!”

Swerve was covering his face with his hands. He dearly hoped everyone left. Taking a tentative peak, he saw the room was now empty. Thank Primus.

Whirl pressed his helm against Swerve's passing a small jolt of electricity between them. It was the closest thing he could do to a kiss. “Room's all ours,” Whirl said as he placed Swerve down.

Swerve looked around nervously, unsure of how to proceed from there. “I, uh, hope you aren't hoping for me to carry you anywhere...”

“Lemme help you out.” Whirl walked to one of the couches and sat with his legs spread. His panels slid open effortlessly revealing his glistening valve. He had been...very pent up.

Swerve followed him and knelt down between Whirl's thighs. He kissed his way up Whirl's inner thigh, taking note of how it quivered beneath his soft touch. This was really happening.

His mouth quickly found it's way to Whirl's dark blue valve, bright yellow node sticking out so temptingly. He licked the full length of the entrance, his nose lightly teasing Whirl's node as he bobbed his head down. Swerve decided he had maybe spent too much time on foreplay and shouldn't keep Whirl waiting. His glossa hungrily dipped into Whirl's valve making the helicopter's legs tremble.

Whirl wasn't a quiet lover, content sighs and moan were casually littered through the room. He rested a claw on the back of Swerve's helm, but made to effort to move him in any direction as thought offering gentle reassurance. The most movement was from his legs which shook with each of Swerve's ministrations.

Emboldened by his lover's response, Swerve took the bright outer node between his lips and sucked. Whirl's legs kicked out and there was a moment of fear when Swerve thought Whirl's thighs might crush his head. Really though, he decided it wouldn't be such a bad way to go and continued.

Swerve stuck a thick digit into the tight valve. He began slowly pumping as he ravished Whirl's node with his glossa. The cries coming from his lover grew more desperate and he stuck a second digit inside. It wouldn't be long before-

“Wait!” Whirl cried out and Swerve immediately stopped and looked up to see what was wrong. “Spike me.”

“I could finish up here first,” Swerve offered.

Whirl's claw gently stroked the back of Swerve's helm. “You could, but I don't want you to.”

Well, he couldn't deny a blatant request. Swerve stood up and re-positioned himself, he held one of Whirl's legs over his shoulder and another around his waist. His spike prodded at Whirl's plush entrance.

“Ready?” Swerve asked.

“One thing,” said Whirl, “Don't I look pretty against all these stars?”

Oh, that was the reason for the location. Well, Whirl always looked pretty but certainly the soft lights shimmering against his recently-buffed finish only added to his beauty. Swerve gave a big smile. “You really do.”

“Thank you,” Whirl said pointedly, “You may start the fragging.”

All he needed to hear. Swerve rocked his hips against Whirl's. Slowly at first, as though testing that this was still an activity he enjoyed. To no one's surprise, it was.

“You know I won't break, right?” Whirl teased.

“Yeah, right.” Swerve began pounding in earnest. Each thrust punctuated with a clang of metal hitting metal. “Y-you feel great,” Swerve stuttered.

Whirl didn't say anything, but he did make a pleased purring noise. And Swerve could feel Whirl's legs struggling against his hold, the helicopter was definitely enjoying himself.

“I... This is cheesy, but the stars glistening off your armor is really enchanting.” Swerve grunted. “You look stunning. But, like, you already look stunning. Your frame is so sleek and your hips and that wiggle in your walk and even your voice...”

Whirl rolled his hips against Swerve. His abundant cries were being laced with thick static as he came closer to overload.

Swerve groaned, his own voice was similarly tinged with static.“The way you moan is hot, has anyone told you? They should, it's like, really, really hot. Like a...hot thing...that's hot...” Good going there, Wordsmith.

“Faster!” Whirl demanded.

With faster thrusts came Swerve babbling faster and less coherently. “Your claws are good. I think about them scratching my armor sometimes. All the sometimes. And your chest? It's great. Just a great chest. Very good.” Primus please let him stop speaking. “Thighs are good too. Love those thighs. Don't love how you keep kicking me, but it is a very sexy kicking.”

It wasn't much longer before Whirl kicked his legs straight out and cried out his overload. His valve clenched down on Swerve's spike prompting Swerve to verbally ejaculate his own overload. Words spilling out with his transfluid. His body shook with quakes of pleasure with each “Yes, good, please,” that came from Swerve's lips.

As the air cooled down and their EM field's calmed, Swerve slumped against Whirl. “Sorry, should have warned you about the babbling,” Swerve mumbled.

Whirl placed another electric kiss to Swerve's helm. “Nah, I was expecting it. Would've been weird if you hadn't.”

Swerve grinned, “You think about me fragging you?”

“Yeah, what sort of moron doesn't self service to their crush before they jump into a relationship.” Whirl stared directly at Swerve.

“Oh, um, yeah, same.” Whirl made the admission sound more effortless than it was.

Whirl's optic brightened, “I knew you'd understand.”

They sat comfortably resting in each other's arms. Occasionally sharing small kisses when words didn't do enough to convey feelings.

Then Magnus came in with the fire hose and they had to leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very late birthday gift for my pal Wrathe!


End file.
